Conventionally, there has been known a wireless electric power supply type display device which emits light by receiving electric power that is wirelessly transmitted (Patent Document 1).
Such a wireless electric power supply type display device includes: an electric power transmitter including a carrier high frequency oscillator and an electric power source for driving the oscillator; an antenna which receives a carrier wave transmitted by the electric power transmitter; a receiver including an AC/DC conversion circuit linked to the antenna; and an organic electroluminescence element connected to an output of the receiver.
Hereinafter, organic electroluminescence will be referred to as “organic EL”.
In the wireless electric power supply type display device, the organic EL element and the antenna are provided independently, and two electrodes of the organic EL element are electrically connected to the antenna through a connecting wire.
However, the wireless electric power supply type display device in Patent Document 1 has such a problem that the reliability of the device is low because none of a part of the electrode, the antenna and the connecting wire is sealed.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-011098